De onde vem os bebês?
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Pobre Sesshoumaru...A pequena Rin tinha que fazer aquela pergunta...


**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha, então sejam legais comigo, ok?**

**Eu não sei se está do agrado de vocês, mas eu espero que sim. Deixem reviews! A sua opinião é muito importante. Brigadãoooo e te mais!  
**

_

* * *

_**De Onde vem os bebês?  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

A vida nunca foi muito complicada para Sesshoumaru. Se ele tivesse algum problema, o grande youkai poderia de duas uma: matar o indivíduo que o incomodova ou mandar matá-lo. A primeira opção sempre era a mais divertida, mas o problema era: como se livrar de uma adorada menininha que, inconscientemente, ganhara um local no coração do inu taiyoukai? Era uma vida de cão, sinceramente...

Tudo parecia normal. Sesshoumaru estava sentado embaixo de uma belíssima árvore de cerejeira. As flores dançavam no ar, formando suaves redemoinhos que se enrolavam nos cabelos prateados da formidável entidade canina. A paz reinava até que, de repente, ele sentiu um cheiro suave, mas muito conhecido por ele. Mas, de certa forma, a pequena criatura exalava um odor diferente, ela cheirava a dúvida.

A menina de cabelos negros aproximou-se sorrateiramente, esperando não ser notada por seu mestre, mesmo sabendo que de qualquer forma, ele a sentiria. Impaciente, Sesshoumaru decidiu questionar a menina:

- Rin... – não eram necessárias mais palavras, isso bastava para que a pequena começasse a falar.

- Rin voltou da casa do Inuyasha. Ela viu os bebês da Kagome... – a menina voltou seus olhos castanhos para o chão, insegura se devia encarar-ló.

- Hmmm. – ele respondeu irritado, não gostava que a menina se misturasse com aquele hanyou e a sua prole.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, de onde vêm os bebês? – Rin perguntou de supetão, sabendo que era agora ou nunca. A menina estava curiosa. Há alguns meses atrás, Kagome estava tão grande quanto uma melancia e agora ela parecia uma bexiga vazia. O que aconteceu com ela? E como os bebês foram parar lá dentro?

A sensação que Sesshoumaru sentia era como se tivessem arrancado o seu outro braço. Pelas barbas do profeta Jeremias, de onde quarguas d'água essa menina tirou essa pergunta? Aquele monge tarado deve ter alguma coisa a ver com isso. Hmm...Vou mandá-lo acertar as contas com o diabo mais cedo...

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin não vai ser respondida? – ela perguntou encarando o youkai.

- Este Sesshoumaru quer saber por que você não questionou Inuyasha ou a Miko sobre o assunto. – voltando-se para ela, esquecendo por alguns momentos os seus planos de matança.

- Rin perguntou, Sesshoumaru-sama. E Rin perguntou para Jaken-san também.

**FLASHBACK ON ---**

_- Kagome-chan? De onde veio o seu bebê? – Rin perguntou à Kagome enquanto a mesma amamentava o pequeno hanyou. A mulher olhou-a constrangida, suas bochechas coraram, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu._

_- Rin, eu não me encontro em condições de te explicar isso, mas sabe aquele livro grandão, de capa azul lá na minha estante? Pegue-o e você terá todas as suas respostas._

_Rin saiu disparada na direção da estante, mas quando encontrou o livro, sua animação foi obscurecida por uma lembrança: Rin não sabia ler! Mas, obstinada como era, decidiu abrir o livro e, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que era um livro ilustrado!?! Rin entendia imagens! Ela finalmente teria suas respostas!_

_Inuyasha ia ver como Kagome estava, mas parou no meio do caminho ao encontrar uma Rin emburrada no chão. A menina segurava um livro que o homem conhecia muito bem: Reprodução Humana. Kagome havia mandado que ele lesse aquele livro. A coisa mais chata que ele já leu, ainda bem que tinha figurinhas. Mas como Rin conseguiu esse livro?_

_- Hey garota, onde você achou isso? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela._

_- Kagome-chan disse para eu ler, Rin quer saber de onde veio o bebê dela, mas Rin não consegue entender esse livro. Até as figuras são difíceis! – Inuyasha ficou um pouco sem graça, mas era uma pergunta normal, algo que ele preferia evitar, entretanto, se via obrigado a responder._

_- Calma, esquece o livro. Eu vou te explicar tudo. Os bebês na verdade são uma mistura de roscas..._

_- Roscas? – ela perguntou confusa._

_- Donuts, Rin, Donuts. – explicando melhor._

_- Ah, tá. – a menina fez menção para que ele continuasse. Inuyasha demonstrava uma seriedade nas suas feições, como se aquele fosse o assunto mais importante do mundo._

_- Como eu estava dizendo, o mundo é uma grande rosquinha, povoado por rosquinhas ainda menores. As rosquinhas menininhas são redondinhas e as rosquinhas menininhos são compridinhas. Quando uma rosquinha menina se apaixona por uma rosquinha menino elas se unem e formam uma outra rosquinha. Fim da história. – Inuyasha disse orgulhoso. "Há! Mamãe sempre disse que eu era muito criativo!"_

_- Mas e se uma rosquinha menino se apaixonar por uma outra rosca menino?_

_- Aí dá um confronto de espadas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Só rosquinhas opostas podem ter bebês._

_- Ah...- Rin não havia entendido uma palavra sequer, mas não queria dar uma de desentendida, então fingiu ter entendido tudo, mas uma coisa era certa, ela nunca mais ia comer rosquinhas, que coisinhas complexas._

_Jaken havia ido buscar Rin na casa de Inuyasha como seu mestre havia mandado. Não demorou muito para a menina aparecer. Ela estava cabisbaixa, mas ao vê-lo soltou a pergunta que tanto a atormentava:_

_- Jaken-sama, de onde vêm os bebês?_

_Jaken começou a suar frio. "O que fazer, o que dizer?" Dependendo da resposta, Sesshoumaru-sama iria arrancar seu couro, ferver os seus olhos e chutá-lo lá pra pqp. Ah, mas que vida de sapo..._

_- Eh...Internet? _

**FLASHBACK OFF ---**

Então, o monge era inocente dessa vez. Hmmm. Era uma pena, ele realmente queria esquartejar o homem. Bem...Fica pra próxima. Sesshoumaru jamais admitiria, mas ele estava feliz que seu irmão era uma porta. Que história ridícula, uma rosquinha! Há! E quanto a Jaken, bem, ele não fez mais que a sua obrigação, mas o inu ainda ia chutar a bunda daquele inútil por permitir que o grande taiyoukai estivesse passando por essa situação.

Alguns dias se passaram e Rin parecia ter esquecido o assunto...Ah, mas como o homem de olhos ambarinos estava errado. Ele se encontrava embaixo da mesma árvore, quando sentiu Rin se aproximar, mas dessa vez a sua aura estava bem mais euforica.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin descobriu de onde vêm os bebês!!! – a menina parou a sua frente, um longo sorriso enfeitando a sua face.

- " Lá vem bomba..." – pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Durante a relação sexual, o homem ejacula dentro da mulher. Os espermatozóides vão em busca do óvulo para fecundá-lo e, quando o fazem, o óvulo se prende na parede do útero e lá se forma o bebê! Rin até viu um filme educativo! Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! É tão simples! O senhor deveria ter me explicado isso antes!

A menina sorria inocentemente, mas por um momento Sesshoumaru parou de respirar. A única coisa que parecia funcionar era a sua parte youkai que gritava na sua mente: " Mas que putaria é essa?!?"

- Rin, você poderia me dizer quem deixou você ver esse video? – os seus olhos estavam frios e sua voz era um sussurro mortal.

- Miroku-kun, é claro! – a menina disse sem reparar nas mudanças do comportamento dele. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilhavam vermelhos, da sua bosca escorria veneno e as suas garras pareciam prontas para matar. Num instante, o youkai havia desaparecido nos céus.

Um tempo depois, uma Sango muito revoltada bateu na porta de Kagome, perguntando à amiga se tinha como consertar "o brinquedo do marido."

**Owari**

_

* * *

_

Odiou? Amou? Quer um capitulo maior? Reclamações comigo, só através de reviews. xD

Fui!

Marca da Raposa®

Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®


End file.
